White Mage
Category:Jobs , Spell List Combat Skill Ratings, Magic Skill Ratings Race Selection, Support Job Options Artifact Equipment, Suggested Macros ]] Job Overview By using recovery spells, Whtie Mages can ensure a party's survival. White Mages are the premier healers in the game, and are nearly indispensable when forming a party. Strengths *Able to use the game's most powerful curing spells *Necessity in partys means extremely fast invite rates. *Access to Teleport spells means quick and easy transportation for the White Mage and the party. *Sneak and Invisible spells allow a White Mage to travel safely accross enemy infested areas. *White Mage is the only job that can use higher level Raise spells to restore lost experience when a character is defeated. *Able to use Enhancing Magic spells that aid the entire party. Weaknesses *Physical weakness means a White Mage is unable to do much in the game without outside help. *Unable to do any worthwhile melee damage to opponents. *Cannot regenerate MP without resting or outside help. *Playing this job often entails paying close attention to HP bars instead of getting in on the action. *Benediction draws massive amounts of Enmity towards you, so use it only when needed. *Can only join in with Light-based Skillchains for a Magic Burst. Abilities Spell List Magic Skill Ratings | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:1em;"| Information As you can see from the charts on the left, a White Mage's fighting proficiencies are abysmal. A White Mage is designed entirely to be a healer and little else. Tarutaru have a slight advantage at lower levels due to their higher MP. In later levels this advantage lessens due to MP-granting equipment and the fact that the Tarutaru pay for their higher MP with lower HP. |} Race Selection Starting Stats Support Job Options While not the only choices for Support Jobs, the following are the most commonly chosen for White Mage. Black Mage White Mages chose Black Mage as their support job because it gives a decent amount of MP. It also gives boosts to their INT stat and gives them access to elemental spells, allowing them to nuke on magic burst. Also, the job will give the whm the ability to use Warp (at 34) and Escape (at 60). Red Mage White Mages chose Red Mage as their support job because it gives some extra MP, as well as an additional boost in Mind. It also gives them access to certain Red Mage only enfeebling spells (E.g. Gravity) as well as elemental spells at a higher level then a BLM sub. Fast Cast is more useful to White Mage than it is to Black Mage. It reduces both cast time and recast time of spells, allowing a White Mage to Cure much faster. Most useful for levels 30-40, to get the most out of Fast Cast before Conserve MP becomes available from a Black Mage sub. Summoner White Mages chose Summoner as their support job because it gives the biggest boost to their MP pool. The ability to summon spirits and avatars help on buffing at later levels. Artifact Equipment White Mage Guides